1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to containers. More particularly, it relates to containers for carrying objects which while being carried, can be separated into different groups or can be stored so that they remain in position within the container. Further, the present invention relates to containers of this type that may have mesh walls, which may be collapsible.
2. Prior Art
There exist collapsible containers having mesh walls. Generally, a frame made of a resilient, flexible material such as a steel wire is covered by a mesh. The container may have four walls and a bottom or floor formed in this manner. An appropriate opening is provided, generally at the top, for inserting and removing objects to be carried. When the objects are removed, the frame may be folded and twisted in an appropriate manner to reduce it to almost negligible size for purposes of storage.
Containers of this type may be used, for example, for carrying laundry. However, when laundry is carried, it is often desired to sort the items into those made of white fabrics and those made of colored fabrics. This is because the white fabric generally is treated more harshly during washing (for example bleach is used), while the fabrics having color are treated more gently to avoid the color bleeding from the fabrics or otherwise running, so as to ruin the color pattern or stain other items.
Further, when the laundry is complete, it is desirable to fold certain items, such as shirts (especially those that are made from a so called “permanent press” material), and carry them home in a folded condition, rather then simply tossing them back into the container, which would result in the items becoming wrinkled.
At the present time, there is no container that satisfies all of the requirements mentioned above.